vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary In this new timeline, details of Barry Allen's history have changed. He has never been married to Iris West, and instead is in a relationship with co-worker Patty Spivot. Bart Allen is still a member of the Teen Titans as Kid Flash, although their relationship is unclear. Wally West doesn't become Kid Flash and his future version is a speedster but that ends quick. The New 52 timeline takes a new take and modifies many things on the Flash comics. Such as the Rogues gaining powers, Iris West's brother (Daniel West) as Reverse Flash, and Professor Zoom's time related powers coming from the Speed Force. In the New 52, the Speed Force can give people a variety of powers, much more than it did in previous continuities. It can give people the power of complete control of atomic structure, being able to go anywhere in space and time instantly, and having the power of controlling someone's age. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Barry Allen, Bartholomew Allen, The Flash, The Runner, The Messenger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Meta-human, Speedster, Speed Force user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility/Phasing, Time Travel, Precognition, Accelerated Healing, Flight, Vortex creations, Enhanced information processing. Attack Potency: Unknown. Can bypass durability with phasing Speed: Massively FTL (Also reacts in a femtosecond) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown (Can bypass durability by phasing) Durability: Unknown ' 'Stamina: Has never been shown to be seriously tired in a fight or while running. Has fought people on his level and above without being overly tired. Range: Can create long ranged vortexes. Though fights hand to hand and runs around a lot in a fight. Standard Equipment: Flash ring, Flash suit, Cosmic skis and scythe. Intelligence: High, as he is a forensic scientist and has always shown to have amazing deducing skills. His brain can also create an infinite number of possibilities for a situation by focusing the Speed Force in his brain. Weaknesses: The Flash can get cut off from the Speed Force. He also has been shown to get mentally overwhelmed in some situations. Feats: * Disarms some soldiers before they’re aware they’ve been disarmed. * Searches Manhattan and finds Madam Xandu before Frankenstein is aware the Flash has even left. * Runs through everywhere in Manhattan saving civilians from monsters. * Can think at a speed where he can see the future and make the best possible choice for every action. * His instincts and reflexes allow him to react and move the femtosecond he feels even the slightest changes in air pressure. * Flash calls the Watch Tower’s computers slow, despite the fact that they can preform over 100 quadrillion calculations per second. * Can learn how to use Hal Jordan's Power Ring in seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Accelerated Healing: Barry isn't invulnerable, nor durable enough to sustain damage. However if he is harmed he will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to his bodies are almost instantly healed. * Flight: Barry can rotate his arms and spin his body like a top to achieve something resembling helicopter flight. * Increased Perceptions: Barry traveling at incredibly high speeds may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants him enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Phasing: Barry can vibrate his molecules so quickly that he can achieve intangibility allowing him to phase through objects. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Barry can access superhuman levels in his brain further than processing information. He can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in his brain at superhuman speeds. Barry can think of an enormous number of outcomes of a situation if he focuses the Speed Force on his brain. * Vortex Creations: Barry can rotate his arms and cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through his focused funnel. Barry uses this ability automatically when he runs, reducing the air currents around his body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Barry can create tornadoes and gusts with his arms. * Speed Force Drag: Can drag people into the Speed Force and have increased stats and control over his power. Barry can even defy gravity and grab things using the Speed Force lightning-aura. * Time Shift: Barry is connected to time in a similar way like Professor Zoom, but Barry doesn't slow time down, he can move it forward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flash Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Speedsters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Flight Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Air Users Category:Unknown Tier